


Any lover who has gone into a flower shop on Valentine's Day and asked for clitoris when he meant clematis

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [33]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Any lover who has gone into a flower shop on Valentine's Day and asked for clitoris when he meant clematis

The trouble began when Neal found out Peter hadn’t yet gotten Elizabeth’s flowers for Valentine’s Day. Minutes later, Peter found himself out of the Bureau and in the long line at Manhattan’s most exclusive florist shop.

“You are not just getting Elizabeth roses from that bodega on the corner on top of chocolate and jewelry that’s far too cheap for her.”

“No! I’ve got more than that.” Peter fidgeted, irritated. “And that jewelry is not too cheap, Mr. ‘I pulled the Museon Museum heist.’”

“There was never anything tying anyone least of all me to that, and yes it is. But if I had taken those diamonds, she would deserve every one of them. And tickets to the opera don’t count. She knows you’ll hate it and I’ll end up taking her.”

Peter went on the offensive since he found that was about the only way to keep Neal in check. “And what did you get her? That’s not illegal.”

Neal slanted him a glance. “I made her a reproduction of Girl withe Pearl Earring.” It was El’s favorite painting. “And I signed it. For real! All above board.” Neal put on his wide-eyed innocent look and then edged closer to Peter to whisper under the ringing cash register, his glance going decidedly smoky. “And I thought we could give her our real present when we got home.”

Peter swallowed; it was practically Pavlovian now when Neal leaned in and used that tone. Neal spent the next five minuted detailing exactly how happy a woman he and Peter would make her so it was all his fault when Peter got to the counter and made the Freudian slip.


End file.
